


Finally Free

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Bill, Jessica is finally free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Finally Free  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Jessica Hamby  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Thanks to Bill, Jessica is finally free.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

“You are human no longer.”

For a brief moment Jessica could only stare. But as soon as his words sunk in a huge smile began to form across her face.

As long as she could remember she had been trapped. Stuck in a world where her father made all of the rules and made sure they were obeyed by threats and use of his belt. But because of the man standing in front of her she didn’t have to fear her father’s wrath any more. She was finally free of her cage and nothing was going to stop her now.


End file.
